la tristeza cambia por amor
by shikasombradelanoche
Summary: shikamaru era un hombre de 53 años con una tristeza que lo afligía desde 30 años atrás al conocer a su nieto su tristeza poco a poco va desapareciendo después de irle contando su vida y los motivos por los que se aflige tanto. posibles multiparejas
1. el inicio

Chapter 1: el inicio

Konoha actual….

-papa porque tengo que quedarme con el abuelo- decía un niño

-ya te lo dije muchas veces….hoy tengo que salir a una misión y no te puedo dejar solo, vendré en tres días- contestaba el padre algo enfadado de siempre decirle lo mismo

-pero papa, el abuelo shikamaru es muy aburrido- seguía con su pequeña rabieta el pequeño –además nunca sale de esa mecedora y todo el día se la pasa viendo las nubes desde su ventana-

-mi padre ha sufrido mucho…tienes que entenderlo hijo- seguía diciendo el padre del pequeño

Caminaban por las calles de konoha en dirección a la vieja casa de los Nara donde vivía shikamaru solo desde hacía tiempo.

-bien hijo hemos llegado- decía el padre frente a una casa antigua mientras hacia girar el cerrojo para poder pasar

-esta casa me da miedo y es vieja, no quiero quedarme aquí- decía el pequeño en sus ultimo intentos de cambiar la opinión de su padre –

-tranquilo hijo solo saldré tres días y después volveré…además no estarás solo tu abuelo te cuidara-

-pero papa ya te dije que él no se despega de esa vieja mecedora como sería capaz de protegerme….y mañana tengo escuela quien me llevara- estaba o aparentaba preocupación el niño

-ya es suficiente hijo…. Tu abuelo te llevara….- dijo el padre ya molesto por la actitud de su hijo -… padre…-decía mientras subía por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su padre, abrió la puerta y vio a su padre ahí donde siempre se la pasaba, junto a la ventana viendo las nubes ser movidas por el viento y el en una mecedora ya vieja, había dejado de ser un shinobi y de servir a la aldea ahora solo recibía una pequeña pensión por sus servicios con lo que podía vivir dentro de lo indispensable-…vamos padre tienes que dejar el pasado atrás….no puedes seguir con eso-

-como….como quieres que lo deje… ahí quedo todo lo que tenía…..perdí la mitad de mi alma y corazón en el pasado….-miro a su hijo y noto que estaba preocupado por él, porque se había resignado a seguir su vida-…. A que has venido a todo esto…-pregunto con poca curiosidad y con tono serio

-tengo una misión y tendré que salir por tres días, y quería ver si podías cuidar a shimaru, mañana tiene que ir a la escuela y pasado pasara su abuela por el…así no tendrás pendientes por el-

-no te preocupes hijo puedes dejarlo aquí….así por lo menos la casa estará feliz por un día-

-bien de acuerdo padre….por favor cuídalo bien…..-

Shikamaru interrumpió ante tal acusación, su hijo pensaba que él no era capaz de cuidar a su hijo, quizás tal vez era razón tenía mucho que no cuidaba aun niño pero no iba a admitir que su hijo tenía razón, no mientras estuviera vivo –que quieres decir temaru, soy capaz de cuidarlo, claro mientras no haga desorden-

-bien de acuerdo papa, te lo dejare en tus manos…vendré en tres días- le dijo despidiéndose de su padre y bajaba ya por las escaleras que antes había subido –shimaru vendré en tres días…por favor no hagas enojar a tu abuelo y compórtate, tal vez tú y el resulten tener algo en común- dijo temaru despidiéndose con un abraso de su hijo, que le fue correspondido fuertemente y salió de la casa de su padre para dirigirse a la sala de ronkaime.

-ronkaime-sama, temaru pide permiso para poder salir a la misión- informa el hombre al llegar a la oficina

-bien, temaru puedes salir a la misión….reúnete con kakashi y con saichi para salir-

-gracias ronkaime…volveré dentro de tres día- al decir esto desaparece tras una cortina de humo y se dirige a la entrada de konoha donde kakashi y saichi lo esperaban.

-bien temaru hora de irnos- dice saichi

-bien andando- se disponen a salir de konoha despidiéndose de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada

-bueno temaru con quien dejaste a shimaru- pregunta kakashi

-bueno….lo deje con….papa- dice temaru, todos se sorprende por lo que había dicho, en verdad lo había dejado con shikamaru, no creían eso porque shikamaru no podía o no estaba en las condiciones para cuidar a un niño después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida eso era lo menos…adecuado para el -…no se preocupen...creo que papa lo hará bien….y también le hará bien a el- dice temaru al notar la mirada de sus compañeros, los dos ninjas asienten y sigue su camino.

Mientras en la casa del Nara un pequeño llevaba dos horas sin hacer nada, triste porque su padre se había marchado y para colmo estaría tres días con su abuelo a quien solo le había visto contadas veces, y no habían articulado palabra alguna en todo el tiempo, incluso ahora que se encontraban bajo un mismo techo no se habían hablado, ni siquiera había salido de su habitación "ese viejo…no entiendo cómo me pudieron dejar con el" pensaba shimaru.

-bien niño tenemos que cenar algo….que planeas que comamos- dijo shikamaru bajando por la escalera, shimaru se sorprendió al ver a su abuelo que salía de esa vieja habitación y más aún que le preguntara que quería cenar -…bien te vas a quedar toda la noche mirando o vas a cenar algo- pregunto shikamaru al ver que su nieto no decía nada solo lo miraba con sorpresa

-si….si voy a cenar- decía algo nervioso-…pero porque me llamas niño...acaso no sabes mi nombre- pregunto shimaru y tras la cara de sorpresa de su abuelo se da cuenta de que no lo sabía, de hecho por raras casualidades se habían encontrado en los años que tenía el niño-…me llama shimaru- dice el niño para poder quitar ese escalofriante silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos

- bien de acuerdo shimaru ven a cenar….sino después no vas a poder dormir y eso sería demasiado problemático- dice shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la última vez que había dicho esa palabra "creo que este niño me ha hecho recordar esa palabra que se había escondido en mi interior" shimaru se acercase al comedor y tras sentarse en una silla ya gastada por el tiempo empieza a comer viendo a su abuelo. Durante toda la cena no se habían dirigido ni la más mínima palabra y eso le estaba molestando a shimaru

- bueno shimaru…ve a darte un baño y a la cama…ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la academia…por cierto cuántos años tienes- pregunto shikamaru

-tengo 6 años- dice shimaru algo atónito, no sabía siquiera su edad como era posible, eran familia y no se sabía su nombre ni su edad, de no ser por su padre que se lo presento una vez no hubiera sabido ni de su existencia

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dice shikamaru al retirarse de la cocina para subir a su alcoba

Shimaru se dirige a la bañera y después de tomar un baño y cambiarse para dormir decide ir con su abuelo para despedirse "no sería cortes que no le dé ni las buenas noches, después de todo estoy en su casa" abre la puesta de la recamara de su abuelo "cómo es posible que siga en esa vieja mecedora, es que acaso no sabe otra cosa que hacer2

-buenas noches abuelo me voy a dormir- shikamaru lo escucha y empieza a recordar cuando su esposa le decía esas palabras y una pequeña gota resbala por su mejilla

-buenas noches shimaru que descanses-

Shimaru cierra la puesta y se dirige a su habitación.

La noche era temerosa desde que se acostó empezó a llover y poco a poco aumento su fuerza ahora parecía más un diluvio que una llovizna normal, aparte de que tronaba como nunca, no había podido dormir desde el primer rayo que apareció en el cielo el sueño le pesaba pero esos rayos le aterraban más y sin su padre cerca para abrasarlo se sentía enormemente solo, tras ver un rayo caer cerca de la casa no piensa más y corre hacia su abuelo, abre la puerta de su habitación y en cuestión de segundos llega a la puerta de su abuelo, estaba en una oscuridad profunda no podía ver más allá de un metro y no sabía si entrar o quedarse ahí, estaba en un dilema su orgullo peleaba con su miedo y al parecer iba ganando el orgullo pero eso termino al ser iluminado el pasillo por un enorme resplandor azul que provenía del exterior y sin pensar más hace girar la manilla de la puerta y entra al cuarto de su abuelo

-que paso shimaru- pregunta shikamaru al darse cuenta de la presencia de su nieto

-abuelo…..es que….esta…tronando- dice el pequeño entre cortado

-bueno y eso que, a que has venido solo duérmete o acaso te dan miedo los rayos- pregunta shikamaru en realidad él ya sabía que le daban miedo los rayos a su nieto desde el momento que lo vio entrar con cara de espanto y por la velocidad en la que entro era obvio su temor por ellos

-…- no podía decirle que si le daban miedo, era bastante orgulloso como para admitir que le daba miedo algo así, otro rayo ilumino la habitación de shikamaru y shimaru no pudo más y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo a refugiarse -...Si…mucho- contesto el pequeño estando en los brazos de su abuelo con un inmenso temor

- no te preocupes no te pasara nada…-le dijo shikamaru para calmarlo pero al ver que no se calmaba lo abrazo con más fuerza para transmitirle valor-…no es malo tener miedo a algo….lo malo es no enfrentase a tus temores- agrego shikamaru mientras lo abrasaba

-pero como puedo enfrentarme a mis miedos- pregunto shimaru tras las palabras de su abuelo

-bueno….no es tan difícil…primero el miedo no existe todo está en tu mente-le explico shikamaru y shimaru se sintió un poco más tranquilo pero aun así no comprendía al cien por ciento lo que le decía su abuelo y shikamaru al ver la cara de su nieto decidió explicarse mejor -..Mira…es algo difícil de explicar pero lo intentare hacer un poco más entendible- el pequeño asintió y se sentó en una silla que estaba en la habitación y shikamaru se dirigió a su mecedora -…bueno el miedo no es algo que exista físicamente por lo tanto no te puede dañar, todo está en tu mente...ella es la que te hace ver las cosas de una forma terrible…- decía shikamaru y el pequeño niño solo asentía -…veras es difícil hacer que algo te deje de dar miedo pero solo se puede lograr enfrentándolo, yo también tenía muchos miedo cuando era joven con decirte que me auto-llame el cobarde número uno…..pero todo eso termino al conocer a..-su rostro cambio a una tristeza que tenía guardada hacía mucho tiempo-…bueno eso es algo del pasado-

-abuelo ¿porque estas triste? ¿Porque cambiaste? Mi padre me ha contado que tu no eras así que antes eras muy diferente pero que todo…no me dijo el motivo solo dijo que era muy pequeño para entenderlo- decía shimaru mientras se acercaba a su abuelo y lo abrazaba para calmarlo

-eso paso hace mucho tiempo…es una historia muy larga…-decía shikamaru, viendo a su nieto que le pedía con la mirada que le contara por qué a cada una de sus preguntas-…pero creo que tenemos tiempo…solo que será mejor si vamos por algo de té que está haciendo algo de frio y nos sentamos en la sala- dijo shikamaru y camino hacia la puerta para después dirigirse a las escaleras y llegar a la cocina para calentar un poco de té.

Después de tener te para los dos y estar en la sala ya mas cómodos decidió empezar su relato

-bien shimaru…todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo...creo que hace unos….30 años- y comenzó el relato de la vida de shikamaru

**Este es el primer capítulo quizás algo largo pero si lo dividía no se podía entender mejor y si no lo escribía la idea se me iba de la mente, tenía varios fic ya listos pero después de leer mucho fics en esta página creo que eran popo los míos (por no decir otra palabra) comparados con los que están aquí, bueno espero y les gusten y dejen reviews e ideas para el siguiente capitulo **

**Shimaru- el nieto de shikamaru **

**Temaru- hijo de shikamaru y Temari **

**Saichi- hijo de Sai e Ino **


	2. el pasado y el presente

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 2 El pasado y el presente

-bien shimaru…todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo...creo que hace unos….30 años- y comenzó con su relato mientras su nieto lo escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía su abuelo- recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a una mujer igual o más problemática que mi madre fue a Ino mi compañera de equipo, era igual de mandona y fastidiosa que mi madre pero siempre se preocupaba por mí y por chouji mi otro compañero de equipo…aunque peleábamos los tres siempre resolvíamos nuestros problemas- decía shikamaru un poco triste por recordar lo siguiente que le diría a su nieto

-pero abuelo señora Ino y tú nunca tuvieron nada más que una amistad ¿o sí?-preguntaba el infante con algo de curiosidad

-no shimaru, ella y yo solo fuimos amigos siempre...-se le formo un nudo en la garganta antes de pronunciar lo que pensaba-…incluso ella me ayudó mucho para declarármele a tu abuela- termino diciendo shikamaru con la cara abajo y una aura de dolor y tristeza.

-pero…yo jamás escuche de mi abuela ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le paso?-preguntaba shimaru con verdadero interés en conocer a la madre de su papa, saber que era lo que le habían ocultado y si ese era el motivo por el que su abuelo estaba triste-

-tranquilo shimaru, esas son demasiadas preguntas, pero tratare de contestártelas lo más entendible posible- dijo shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa que le costaba mantener ante la enorme tristeza que tenía al recordar su pasado

-está bien abuelo, pero es que no entiendo nada, ¡y eso me molesta!- dijo shimaru al notar que su abuelo no decía nada después de unos minutos

- es algo muy difícil de decir shimaru…o más bien de recordar, pero te contestare tus preguntas…- decía shikamaru tomando un poco de aire para no mostrar debilidad ante sus recuerdos-… ¿Quién era tu abuela? Bueno ella era una kunoichi, muy fuerte, ¿Cómo era? Siempre me pareció la mujer más hermosa, que tal vez nunca merecí, porque ni si quiera logre protegerla…- empezaron a salirse las lágrimas de las cuencas oscuras de shikamaru, bajo un poco la cabeza para que su nieto no viera sus lágrimas, pero ese gesto no paso desapercibido por su nieto que fue a abrazarlo para darle fuerza y confianza para continuar -… ¿Cómo la conocí?...bueno…recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi fue en los exámenes chunin, nos enfrentamos los dos, ella era muy aventada…yo odiaba lo aventado, y pensaba rendirme porque siempre me tocaba pelear con mujeres, pero por alguna razón mi orgullo como hombre sobre salió y no me rendí, creo que nuestro encuentro fue el más aburrido ya que ambos éramos estrategas y la gente no comprende como piensa la mente, bueno al final del encuentro termino cayendo en mi jutsu y ya tenía la victoria asegurada, pero decidí rendirme..-dijo shikamaru mientras le aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa que tenía mucho que no se marcaba una en ese viejo y acabado rostro-….invente una tonta excusa de que se me había acabado el chacra…o algo de que tendría que esforzarme más si ganaba, no recuerdo bien, pero el verdadero motivo por el que me rendí fue porque en ella note algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, quizás solo fue por la pelea pero había en ella algo que me desconcentraba más de lo normal, y me hacía esforzarme por lograr las cosas- termino diciendo shikamaru con algo de felicidad al recordar esos momentos de los exámenes chunin

-y… ¿y que paso abuelo?- preguntaba shimaru emocionado por lo que le había dicho su abuelo, o quizás por el cambio tan repentino que había tenido su abuelo

-bueno….después de nuestra pelea, continuo la de sasuke…-

-¡sasuke el ninja que era renegado de esta aldea!- interrumpió repentinamente shimaru

-sí, fue su combate el que prosiguió al de tu abuela y el mío, el peleo con tu tío Gaara, pero a la mitad del combate hubo un ataque de la aldea de Suna y termino todo ahí, tu abuela y tus tíos salieron del campo, el ronkaime, Sakura y yo salimos en su búsqueda, mientras sasuke ya se había ido tras ellos, lo último que recuerdo fue que unos ninjas enemigos nos seguían y termine sacrificándome por mis compañeros- termino diciendo shikamaru con una sonrisa de orgullo al recordar esos viejos momentos de joven

-pero... ¿qué paso entonces? ¿si Suna ataco a konoha como fue que terminaron siendo aliadas?- preguntaba desesperado el pequeño, ante el suspenso que su abuelo le había formado en su cabeza

-bueno al poco tiempo se supo que nunca fue un ataque con intención, sino que el kazekage había sido asesinado y suplantado y por eso atacaron a konoha- termino diciendo shikamaru para tranquilizar a su nieto

-bueno y si eso paso ¿Qué paso con la abuela y tú?- seguí preguntando con emoción de saber cuál era el pasado de su abuelo

-bueno después de todo eso, fue cuando sasuke abandono la aldea y me toco a mi junto con mis compañeros traerlo de regreso, y mientras eso paso nos enfrentamos con unos peligrosos ninjas y fue cuando tus tíos y tu abuela aparecieron y nos rescataron, creo que tu abuela fue con migo para vengarse de lo que le había hecho en los exámenes chunin jajaja- decía shikamaru algo divertido por la idea en la que su esposa lo había rescatado

-pero entonces si te rescato… ¿qué paso después?-

-bueno después de eso terminamos en el hospital de konoha, yo me sentía realmente mal…todos mis compañeros habían sido heridos menos yo, pero tu abuela siempre estuvo ahí dándome apoyo, aunque esa vez no hizo mucho, fue entonces cuando comprendí que me gustaba y que quería estar con ella siempre, recuerdo que ella se fue junto con tus tíos y terminamos en una discusión divertida de palabras viendo quien podía opinar mejor-

-no entiendo bien abuelo, si te gustaba ¿Cómo no se lo dijiste en ese momento?-

-bueno…todavía era muy pronto para estar seguro de ese sentimiento y más aun de decírselo, pero esa no fue la última vez que nos vimos, tiempo después ellos tuvieron problemas y nosotros fuimos a ayudarlos, como era de esperarse yo fui a rescatarla a ella..- shimaru veía a su abuelo, aun no creía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, siempre pensó que su abuelo era un bueno para nada, que no movía ni un dedo por ayudar a sus amigos aunque quisiera-…al final resultamos victoriosos y una magnifica pareja de equipo, pero lo que más me emociono en ese momento fueron las palabras que me dijo al terminar esa pela…- "somos dos en uno" llego el recuerdo a su cabeza con la voz de quien se lo había dicho, con unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos -…somos dos en uno- termino repitiendo la frase que le había llegado a su mente, termino dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

El pequeño shimaru lo miraba atónito, no podía creer todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho y lo que había hecho en el pasado, era increíble escuchar y pensar en lo que le decía, se sentía orgulloso de tener a un abuelo como el, que daba todo por sus compañeros y la persona que amaba, pero su mirada de orgullo cambio al ver a su abuelo bajar la cabeza y llorar con un amargo sentimiento de culpa, y no pudo resistir verlo así que fue a sus encuentro y lo abraso lo más fuerte que pudo, como la vez anterior, shikamaru al sentirlo en sus brazos sintió esperanza en que el pasado que había tenido no era del todo malo o al menos no lo que le había contado hasta el momento a su nieto, y quitándose un poco la tristeza miro al reloj de la entrada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a su nieto con una mirada interrogante por no comprender lo que pasaba.

-bueno creo que es hora de hacerte el desayuno, pronto serán las 8 y tienes que ir a la academia…- dijo shikamaru para apagar la incógnita de su nieto-...si no nos apuramos no vamos a llegar a tiempo- dijo shikamaru al ver que su nieto seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, shimaru puso una enorme sonrisa al saber que su abuelo lo llevaría a la academia y no terminaría yendo solo, camino apresurado hacia la silla del comedor y comenzó con su desayuno.

Después del desayuno y de cambiarse ambos Nara estaban listos para salir de la casa, shikamaru tomo las llaves de su casa y después de asegurarla comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la academia, shimaru iba tomado de la mano de su abuelo y de vez en cuando lo miraba y le daba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, ese gesto le parecía familia a shikamaru "este niño me recuerda mucho a temaru cuando íbamos a la escuela junto con shikari" recordó shikamaru y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su nieto.

A pocos metros de la academia shikamaru se despidió de shimaru y dejo que este pasara a la escuela

-shimaru pasare por ti a las tres, me esperas aquí no te vayas a escapar- dijo shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual su nieto le correspondió de igual manera y se adentró a la academia, shikamaru se dirigió a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la academia y se sentó en una pequeña banca para descasar y pasar el rato hasta que saliera su nieto, un hombre alto, ancho y de la misma edad que shikamaru se acercó a él con una sonrisa de sorpresa por encontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia.

-hola shikamaru, ¿Cómo has estado? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el hombre al sentarse al lado de su compañero

-hola chouji, sabes perfectamente como he estado, ¿y tu como te ha ido?- dijo shikamaru mirando la reacción de su amigo

-vamos amigo hace mucho que paso, ya deberías dejarlo atrás- dijo chouji preocupado por su amigo

-es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente, y lo sabes….sabes lo importante que eran para mí y no pude hacer nada- decía shikamaru con molestia y tristeza en su tono

-no te pongas así amigo, solo intento ayudarte, pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien…-decía chouji al notar que su amigo no quería hablar ni recordar eso, esperaba alguna respuesta pero como no le decía nada se arriesgó por romper el hielo que se había formado-… ¿y que paso, que te hiso salir de esa casa?-

-fue shimaru, creo que lo conoces, es el hijo de temaru, él es mi nieto, creo que ese pequeño ha podido encender un poco la llama de mi corazón que una vez se apagó- dijo shikamaru con algo de felicidad por lo que su nieto había hecho por el

-pareciera que ese niño es especial, por lo que dices-

-lo es, es demasiado especial, ha logrado tantos cambios en mí en tan poco tiempo-

-lose incluso logro sacarte de esa casa en menos de veinticuatro horas, cosa que nosotros no logramos en 12 años- decía chouji con una enorme sonrisa por el cambio que se presentaba en su mejor amigo

-bueno chouji, podemos ir a otro lugar a platicar si gusta, el sol ya empezó a aumentar y es algo molesto- dijo shikamaru con la mano en su cara para evitar que el sol siguiera dándole directamente en los ojos

-de acuerdo amigo, conozco un buen lugar para platicar- dijo chouji con una gran felicidad al saber que su mejor amigo quería hablar del pasado o de los últimos 12 años, y se pusieron de pie ambos y emprendieron su marcha a un pequeño restaurant.

-gracias por todo temaru, kakashi, saichi- dijo el señor feudal por el servicio que habían brindado

-no hay nada que agradecer señor feudal, es nuestro deber como shinobis- dijo kakashi en respuesta al agradecimiento del feudal

-bueno no hace mal a nadie agradecer, pero quería pedirles un favor, podrían quedarse una semana, hay rumores de que planean un motín contra nosotros y ocupaba de su protección, claro serán recompensados por la ayuda- dijo el señor feudal

-está bien no habrá problema con ello, solo tendremos que avisar al ronkaime y pedir su autorización- dijo saichi

-de acuerdo en unos momento mandare una paloma a konoha, para que estén enterados- dijo el señor feudal, y los tres shinobis salieron del lugar para dirigirse a su dormitorio

-chouji porque hay tantas personas aquí, dijiste que era un lugar tranquilo- decía shikamaru alarmado por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí

-vamos amigos, no somos desconocidos- dijo un hombre tras ellos, que era acompañado por otros dos, los dos recién llegados se giraron para ver al que les había hablado, dieron una pequeña sonrisa al notar de quien se trataba

-cuanto tiempo tienen aquí- dijo chouji

-podemos hablar haya- dijo kiba señalando un pequeño cuarto

-bien vamos, espero que por lo menos sea más tranquilo que aquí- dijo shikamaru mientras seguía a sus compañeros – ¿Qué es este lugar kiba?- pregunto shikamaru al pasar la puerta

-es un restaurant que hicimos los 11, claro que tú eres bienvenido siempre, eres parte de los 12, amigos- dijo kiba señalando a los compañero que tenía a su lado

-gracias kiba, lee, chouji. Neji por todo lo que hicieron por mi familia, no había tenido el momento para agradecerles pero creo que ha llegado- dijo shikamaru deteniendo una pequeña lagrima que empezaba a salir de su ojo-

-ni lo menciones amigo, vamos siéntate, y hay que celebrar que al fin saliste de esa casa- dijo lee, y shikamaru se sentó junto a sus viejos amigos y empezaron a beber sake y a celebrar

**Bueno aquí al fin pude subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia, perdón si tarde algo pero la escuela y las tareas no permiten mucho tiempo libre, espero y comenten que les pareció **

**Bueno eso es todo hasta pronto…**


	3. confusiones o aciertos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3. Confusiones o Aciertos**

El tiempo pasaba, shikamaru sentía que pronto el alcohol le haría efecto y eso no estaría bien, llevaban horas platicando y quedaban escasos minutos para que diera la hora de salida en la academia, se apresuró a despedirse de sus amigos para dirigirse con su nieto, salió lo más rápido que pudo del restaurant para no ser entretenido por alguna otra persona, camino a paso veloz por las calles de konoha y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la academia, después de un par de minutos dieron la hora de la salida y todos los niños salían por la puerta para encontrarse con sus padres o familiares, en medio de la multitud de niños venia un pequeño un tanto inseguro de lo que le había dicho su abuelo al dejarlo ahí "vendré por ti a la hora de la salida" pero ese pensamiento se fue al ver a su abuelo en la entrada esperándolo, corrió hacia él y de un salto llego a su pecho y lo abraso fuertemente con el temor de separarse de él, no sabía como pero en las pocas horas que llevaban juntos ya sentía que lo conocía de toda su corta vida, y que también le conocía a el más que muchos en esa aldea.

-a dónde quieres ir a comer shimaru- dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

-pues donde sea está bien, quizás un lugar tranquilo- decía el niño con la esperanza de que le siguiera contando

-shimaru… ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de ramen y nos vamos a la casa a comer?- pregunto shikamaru un tanto inseguro, no sabía si su nieto comía o le gustaba el ramen, no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber sus gustos y disgustos, y eso volvía la situación un tanto molesta.

-está bien abuelo- dijo alegre shimaru al sentirse apreciado por su abuelo, pocas veces lo dejaban comer ramen, pero era delicioso y le encantaba, pero su padre decía que tenía que comer otra cosa que no fuera solo eso, que le podría hacer daño.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant de ramen y después de ordenar y esperar por unos cuantos minutos a que les dieran su comida, pagaron y volvieron a tomar camino a la casa de shikamaru. No platicaron por el camino y pocas veces se dieron una pequeña mirada, se formó una atmosfera un tanto incomoda en el trayecto del restaurant a la casa, al llegar a la puerta shikamaru saca de su volvillo unas llaves y tras pasarla por el cerrojo de la puerta la abre y deja pasar a su nieto para después pasar el y cerrar la puerta.

-shimaru ve a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto y te lavas las manos- dijo shikamaru mientras entraba a la cocina, shimaru se dirigió a toda velocidad a dejar sus cosas y a meterse al baño a lavar sus pequeñas manos, después bajo por las escaleras y se sentó en una silla del comedor a esperar a su abuelo, a los pocos minutos sale shikamaru con dos platos de ramen y se acerca a la mesa, tras poner los platos en la mesa se sienta y empiezan ambos a comer. La comida transcurría sin ningún ruido y eso molestaba a ambos, no sabían si romper el silencio o seguir con él.

-¿qué tal te fue en la escuela shimaru?- pregunto shikamaru después de darse cuenta de que esa sería la única forma de entablar una pequeña charla con su nieto

-bien, fue algo aburrida, prefiero dormir pero papa dice que eso no me deja nada bueno- contesto shimaru con pereza

Shikamaru soltó una gran carcajada por el comentario de su nieto –después de todo tu y yo somos muy parecidos, a mí también me daba flojera la escuela y dormía en ella- dijo shikamaru para seguir riendo, el pequeño al escuchar eso también empezó a reír, "¿Cómo era posible que tuviéramos tanto en común?" pensaba shimaru mientras reía

-abuelo… ¿me podrías…me podrías seguir contando tu historia?- pregunto un tanto nervioso shimaru al no saber si la respuesta de su abuelo seria asertiva o negativa.

-….- shikamaru dudo un poco en no saber si quería seguir recordado, pero la cara y la mirada de su nieto termino dando la respuesta que esperaba no fuera esa –de acuerdo shimaru, pero ya que acabemos de comer, hagas tu tarea y te bañes- dijo shikamaru

La comida paso más rápido de lo que era al inicio, y shimaru comenzó con su tarea, mientras shikamaru se dirigió al patio de su casa y se sentó en una banca para ver las nubes y sentir el ligero viento que corría por el prado "porque tendré que seguir recordándolos, es que acaso estaré condenado a sufrir siempre, o será que ya mi vida no tiene un motivo" pensaba mientras poco a poco se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y termino dormido en el lugar.

Habían pasado 4 horas y shimaru ya había acaba su tarea y se había bañado pero no encontraba a su abuelo en ninguna parte de la casa, se estaba desesperando, una pequeña corriente de aire que entro por la puerta del jardín lo hizo ir al lugar a cerrar la puerta, al momento de llegar ahí vio a lo lejos a su abuelo dormido en una banca, no dudo mucho en ir al lugar, sentía miedo al verlo así, quizás habría muerto o tal vez estaba dormido, pero en la posición en la que se veía parecía más la primera opción, llego al lugar y tras verificar que todavía respiraba empezó a moverlo para que despertara.

Ya había pasado media hora y todavía no despertaba shikamaru, cada vez se sentía más preocupado shimaru, realmente eran muy parecidos nada los despertaba a ambos, pero con la desesperación que sentía shimaru fue por un balde con agua y se lo lanzo a su abuelo que al sentir el agua da un salto de la banca

-¿Qué…que…que paso?- se exalta shikamaru y ve a su nieto tirado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, se alegra un poco por saber qué hace divertir a un niño, los dos entran a la casa y shikamaru se dirige a su cuarto a cambiarse, al poco rato entra shimaru y se sienta en la cama esperando a su abuelo, ya que ambos están listos para dormir shikamaru se acuesta en la cama y shimaru a un lado de él.

-shimaru en que nos quedamos-pregunta shikamaru feliz, y divertido al ver la expresión de duda de su nieto.

-creo que en….la despedida de la abuela y tu- dijo shimaru

-si me has puesto atención he… y pensar que te aburría con mi pasado- dijo shikamaru mostrando una falsa tristeza

-no abuelo… no me aburro, es interesante escuchar a los viejos contar sus historias- dijo shimaru con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-he….mocoso mal educado, a quien le dices viejo- contesto shikamaru con poco de enojo en su tono, pero después rio al ver la cara de lamentación de su nieto –está bien, tal vez si este un poco viejo pero no es para que me lo digas- y shimaru cambio su expresión por una más divertida.

-creo…si mal no recuerdo que durante los siguientes años tu abuela y yo nos veíamos demasiado, ella se había convertido en la embajadora de Suna y cada vez que ella venía a konoha yo era su guía, y cuando yo iba a Suna ella era la mía-

-y en todo ese tiempo jamás le dijiste lo que sentías- pregunto shimaru, queriendo saber cómo fue que su abuelo se ganó el corazón de su abuela

-recuerdo que la vez que le dije lo que sentía no fue una declaración muy normal que se pueda decir…-

-¿cómo que no fue algo normal?, ¡no entiendo abuelo!- decía shimaru

-¡si dejaras de interrumpirme podrías entender!- le grito shikamaru

-…- shimaru denoto una cara de tristeza al ser regañado por su abuelo

-tranquilo shimaru, no quise gritarte…es que….no me dejas terminar- decía shikamaru mientras abrazaba a shimaru para calmar su iniciado llanto -…como te decía, mi declaración o más bien lo que paso después de declárame no fue muy normal….- dijo shikamaru

-si eso ya lo dijiste abuelo, ¿pero qué paso después?- seguía diciendo el pequeño shimaru al no saber lo que proseguía de las mismas palabras de su abuelo

-…como te decía…-detuvo sus siguientes palabras al pensar que volvería a pasar lo de hace un momento si le volvía a gritar

**°°°°°°°°°°Inicio Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°**

Era fue en la última noche del año, se celebraba una fiesta en la mansión hyuga, un joven pelinegro pensaba en cómo decirle lo que sentía esa noche, y cuando la vio llegar, tan hermosa y diferente, con un hermoso vestido marfil, liviano, fresco, descubría parte de sus hombros y sugiere que una ligera brisa de aire la hará volar, un escote corazón, con un dobladillo asimétrico y lo embellecía un fino bordado con unos botones cubiertos en la espalda, como una segunda capa de piel que se adhiere a su cuerpo, era una verdadera princesa, todos los presentes la miraban de arriba-abajo, aunque ella no les prestaba atención se dirigía hacia el joven pelinegro que no podía parpadear por verla pero a los pocos metros de distancia entre ellos dos apareció un tipo que si pensarlo dos veces la invito a bailar, ella no se negó y lo único que hiso fue darle una sonrisa encantadora al chico que veía la escena al lado de ellos, pero el orgullo y la desesperación no lo dejo comprender esa sonrisa y solo se dirigió a la barra de bebidas y empezó a tomar, tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió hace pocos minutos.

Un amargo sabor de boca invadió a shikamaru al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al no poder actuar de otra manera en esos momentos, solo se había quedado viendo la escena mientras Temari se iba con otro a bailar y eso lo enfurecía mas, y con lo único que dejaba pasar ese sentimiento era ahogándolo en alcohol, llego chouji

-qué te pasa shikamaru, ¿tan pronto te darás por vencido?- decía chouji, al haber visto el motivo por el cual su amigo actuaba de esa forma

-soy un cobarde chouji, no pude hacer, solo me quede mirando y ella solo me sonrió- decía shikamaru mientras trataba de ingerir otro baso de sake

-quizás esa sonrisa significaba algo, ¿no lo has pensado?...- dijo chouji., shikamaru abrió los ojos como plato, no lo había pensado-…quizás…solo quizás realmente lo que quiso fue que la alejaras de ese tipo, ¿no crees shikamaru?- termino diciendo chouji.

-de que tanto hablan ustedes dos- dijo una mujer a espaldas de los dos, ambos giraron su cabeza y se encontraron con una chica rubia de ojos zafiro.

-de nada Ino…- dijo chouji, pero la mirada de "dime lo que pasa o te mato" de Ino lo hiso decir la realidad mejor -…es que shikamaru está pensativo porque un tipo se llevó a Temari a bailar- termino diciendo chouji, Ino cambio a un estado de mama protectora con shikamaru y le decía frases de apoyo al odio y consejos para recuperarla.

-gracias Ino….creo que no pierdo nada por intentar algo de eso- dijo shikamaru y se levantó del lugar para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Temari bailaba con ese hombre extraño a quien jamás había visto, no se sentía cómoda en esa situación, esperaba por algún milagro de kamisama que eso terminara, pero su incomodidad cambio a confusión al ver que ese hombre se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios y tras un veloz movimiento le había robado un beso, ahora si el hombre estaba muerto, pero no podía reaccionar, no le había gustado ese beso, pero por alguna reacción no podía moverse y alejarse de ahí.

Un joven que estaba en el inicio de la pista los vio, desde donde él estaba parecía que ella le correspondía el beso y eso solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera, "no entiendo cómo es que me molesta tanto, no somos más que amigos, pero lo que yo siento por ella va más allá que solo amistad" y tras este sentimiento apretó sus puños hasta que empezaron a correr pequeños hilos de sangre por las comisuras de sus nudillos, se acercó rápidamente a la escenita que lo destrozaba por dentro, tomo al hombre por el hombro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, dejándolo caer, se lanzó contra él y atravesaron una pared sobre puesta cayendo en una pequeña pista de hilo fuera de la mansión hyuga.

Temari aún no comprendía la situación, pero se sentía agradecida con shikamaru por haber hecho lo que ella no pudo, Ino llego a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué shikamaru actúo así?- decía Ino mientras se dirigía con Temari a la pista de hilo donde se encontraban los dos chicos intentando pelear y ponerse de pie


	4. Errores de la vida

-gracias Ino….creo que no pierdo nada por intentar algo de eso- dijo shikamaru y se levantó del lugar para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Shikamaru se dirigía a la pista de baile, motivado por los consejos de su amiga de no darse por vencido por ese tipo, _"tú tienes todo para vencerlo shika, no sé porque te deprimes y te tiras en este banco a lamentarte, deberías ponerte de pie e ir por ella"_ recordó en el pensamiento las palabras de su amiga.

.

.

.

Temari bailaba con ese hombre extraño a quien jamás había visto, no se sentía cómoda en esa situación, esperaba por algún milagro de kamisama que eso terminara, pero su incomodidad cambio a confusión por lo dicho de ese tipo

-¿no me recuerdas verdad Temari?- decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no, realmente no se quien seas tú- decía Temari bastante confundida, al parecer si se conocían pero ella realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de quien se trataba

-soy Daimaru –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero Temari solo se mostraba aún más confundida, era verdad que se habían conocido hacía mucho tiempo pero no imaginaba que fuera el, habían dejado hablarse cuando ella se convirtió en una kunoichi y lo último que supo de él era que había fracasado como ninja y no podría ejercer chacra jamás-… en verdad que no me recuerdas, bueno puedo entenderlo hace mucho que no nos hemos visto- dijo Daimaru al notar la cara de incógnita en Temari.

-¿en verdad eres Daimaru?, has cambiado mucho lo último que supo de ti era que había fracasado en una misión y tus daños en ella eran de no poder controlar el chacra jamás

-si…..fue una verdadera decepción eso…-decía con la cabeza agachada, pero en seguida volvió a sonreír y levantar la cabeza-…pero ahora estoy aquí y vine decidido a algo- finalizo el joven

-¿ha sí?, ¿y a que ha sido?-pregunto Temari con falso interés

Pero por respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un acercamiento rápido seguido por un inesperado beso por parte de él, sin poder hacerlo retroceder o alejarlo, aun no era capaz de analizar lo sucedido, estaba en shock por dicha acción, jamás se esperó que eso pasara, pero un dolor en el estómago parecido a un pinchazo la hizo aterrizar y darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

.

.

.

Shikamaru se encontraba en el inicio de la pista de baile, toda su pereza y calma se fue a la mierda al ver la acción por parte del joven que bailaba con Temari, y más aún al notar que ella no hacía nada para alejarlo , desde donde él estaba parecía que ella le correspondía el beso y eso solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera más aún si era posible, "no entiendo cómo es que me molesta tanto, no somos más que amigos, pero lo que yo siento por ella creo que va más allá que solo amistad" y tras este sentimiento apretó sus puños hasta que empezaron a correr pequeños hilos de sangre por las comisuras de sus nudillos, y las uñas.

Se acercó rápidamente a la escenita que lo destrozaba por dentro, con los puños a sus costados apretados fuertemente y sin vacilar tomo al hombre por el hombro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer, este rápidamente se incorporó pero no fue capaz de lanzar un golpe al Nara ya que este se lanzó contra él y atravesaron una pared sobre puesta cayendo en una pequeña pista de hilo fuera de la mansión hyuga.

.

.

.

Ino estaba con chouji tomando unas copas en la barra, al escuchar el fuerte ruido que hizo la ruptura de una pared no dudo ni un segundo en ir hacia el lugar, sabía que en ese lugar estaba la pista de baile y que shikamaru se había dirigido ahí, "claro es lo más seguro que shikamaru haya hecho eso en un arrebato de celos" al llegar ahí solo se encontró con muchas personas que ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido a los chismosos que llegaban, eso solo confirmo sus sospechas y no dudo un segundo en pasar por ellos y llega con Temari que parecía no comprender la situación, pero se sentía agradecida con shikamaru por haber hecho lo que ella no pudo, Ino rápidamente se dirigió a su lado

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué shikamaru actúo así?- decía Ino mientras se dirigía con Temari a la pista de hilo donde se encontraban los dos chicos intentando pelear y ponerse de pie

.

.

.

Shikamaru cayó junto a Daimaru en el duro hilo de la pista, rápidamente se trataban de incorporar ambos tipos, una vez de pie empezaban a lanzarse puñetazos que esquivaban sin ningún problema, pero al hacerlo resbalaban súbitamente, volviendo a estrellarse contra el duro hilo, la acción fue repetida constantemente terminando con el mismo resultado, muchos intentaron de tenerlos pero al tocar la pista de hilo resbalaban sin poder evitarlo, unos caían sobre otros o hacían resbalar a los demás, todo eso parecía más un show de risa que un intento por pelear y detener la pelea.

Shikamaru se pudo incorporar por fin sin resbalar analizando la situación y sus errores anteriores al precipitarse, Daimaru al igual que el rápidamente se pone de pie pero este no aprendió nada de sus errores ni se detuvo a pensarlos y se vuelve a lanzar contra el Nara y termina cayendo frente al Nara, que no dudo ni un momento y se lanzó sobre él, una vez arriba de él, comienza a golpearlo mientras el otro se intenta cubrir y apartarlo, cada vez que lo empuja el Nara se vuelve a colocar sobre el para seguir golpeándolo ahora si parecía una pelea y no un intento de ella, los presentes dejaron de reír y ahora si se preocupaban por las acciones que ocurrían, shikamaru seguía golpeándolo y no parecía que se detuviera por nada.

Temari e Ino se apresuraban al lugar, apartando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, apresuraron aún más el paso al escuchar lo que estaba haciendo shikamaru y los posibles hechos que tuvieron algo que ver para que el actuar así

-están borrachos, es algo común que pase eso por alguna discusión entre ellos- decían unos

-no, yo supe que tenían remordimientos antiguos ellos dos- decían otros

-yo creo que fue porque shikamaru vio a Daimaru besar a Temari- dijo uno

-posiblemente sea eso, supe que a él le gusta Temari, y que hoy pensaba decírselo- confirmaban otros

Esos comentarios solo hacían sentir peor a Temari de lo que ya se sentía_," ¿estará borracho, por eso actúa así? Sí, eso debe ser, Ino me dijo que tomo unas copas antes de lo ocurrido, ¿o tal vez actúa así por lo del beso? ¿Es que acaso esta celoso? ¿En verdad comparte el mismo sentimiento que yo?, eso solo me hace sentir peor realmente, yo lo amo y no pude decírselo porque el baka de Daimaru llego"_ pensaba Temari

.

.

.

Shikamaru se detuvo momentáneamente

-discúlpate y terminamos- decía con la voz envuelto en ira, por parte de Daimaru solo lo empujo de lado, ambos se pusieron de pie, Daimaru se acerca con intención de golpearlo, shikamaru anticipando su golpe se mueve rápidamente a la derecha y le conecta un derechazo en la cara haciéndolo caer nuevamente al hilo sobándose la quijada por el poderoso golpe por parte del Nara, Daimaru se pone nuevamente de pie no iba a dejar que un niño lo humillara o se saliera con la suya, se ve las manos y nota las manchas de sangre en ella, mira a shikamaru con odio y se acerca nuevamente a él, shikamaru no espera a que su contrincante intente golpearlo y le da un uppercut, esta vez antes de que caiga al hilo shikamaru lo toma de la camisa y le vuelve a golpear el rostro al momento de soltarlo, Daimaru cae al suelo shikamaru lo acomoda boca arriba y aprisiona con sus rodillas los brazos de Daimaru y tomándolo con una mano del cuello le da un fuerte golpe entre los ojos noqueándolo, pero eso no lo detiene le sigue golpeando fuertemente por encima de la sien

-shikamaru espera…..shikamaru…alto lo vas a matar- decía Temari jalándolo por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, shikamaru se despega de Daimaru pero en un repentino movimiento se gira con fuerza y golpea a Temari en la mejilla, pareciendo una cachetada, haciéndola caer al suelo

-Temari yo….- shikamaru está asustado, jama quiso hacer eso, no fue intencionada, pero para todos eso parecía con toda la intención, Temari se soba la mejilla, no puede creer que shikamaru la allá abofeteado, lo mira con tristeza e incógnita, el solo se ve la mano y se maldice internamente, asustada y con el dolor más grande en su corazón Temari se levanta y se dirige a la salida de la mansión, no quiere estar más ahí, el chico al que ella amaba la acababa de golpear, sale a toda prisa de la mansión y llora en los corredores de las calles, entra rápidamente al hostal donde se hospedaba, se apresura a abrir la puerta, no le da explicaciones a nadie, entra lo más rápido que puede, se tumba en la cama hundiendo su cara en la almohada recordando lo que paso ase unos minutos atrás, y con ese pensamiento se desahoga lo más que puede, intentando que la almohada absorbiera todo su dolor

.

.

.

Shikamaru aún sigue inerte por lo sucedido, Neji va a su encuentro y lo toma del brazo para levantarlo y llevárselo a la salida de la casa

-vamos shikamaru- dice Neji autoritario al jalarlo del brazo

-lo ciento Neji- es lo único que puede decir

Neji lo conduce hasta la entrada, le pone una mano en el hombro como para darle ánimos

-no te preocupes shikamaru, se lo que paso y entiendo perfectamente tus motivo, no me molesta que le hayas roto la cara a ese imbécil, pero tienes que ir con **Temari**- puntualiza Neji, shikamaru solo asiente con la cabeza y corre apresurado al hostal donde se hospeda Temari, el alma se le salía del cuerpo al recordar lo que le hizo, se sentía el ser más estúpido y cruel del planeta.

No pide permiso, no da razones solo cruza la entrada del hostal y se dirige a la habitación de Temari, toca la puerta una vez y nadie responde, solo se escuchan sollozos del otro lado, y eso hace que él se muera más. Vuelve a tocar, con la esperanza de que le abran, y es ahí cuando el picaporte se gira y se abre unos pocos centímetros la puerta. Ahí estaba, su sueño, su amada, llorando por culpa de él, sus ojos parecían lagunas de dolor, cristalizados.

-Temari yo…

* * *

**Fin del cuarto capítulo de esta historia, perdón si me demore un poco pero estaba en semana de exámenes y no había oportunidad de darme una escapadita.**

**En fin, saludos a todos mis lectores y espero que disfruten esta continuación del shikatema**


	5. una difícil decisión

…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5- una difícil decisión **

-Temari yo…

**Interrupción del flashback…..**

-abuelo, ¿de verdad hiciste eso?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso después?- preguntaba el pequeño shimaru

A shikamaru se le empezó a saltar una venita en la frente, de verdad que ese niño podía ser demasiado exasperante y activo, nada que ver con la mayoría del clan Nara, trato de calmarse, no quería volver a herir los sentimientos de su nieto al decirle que se callara,

-shimaru, aun no terminaba de contarte lo sucedido, lo que hice estuvo mal, lo de Temari no fue intencionado, todo paso tan rápido y fue un accidente del cual me arrepiento toda la vida…ahora si me dejaras continuar el relato y no interrumpieras- dijo ya calmado shikamaru, y shimaru solo asintió, de verdad estaba bastante emocionado por la historia de su abuelo, era extraño que eso le sucediera al alguien tan….tan….tan como shikamaru

**Continuación del flashback**

-Temari yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí Nara? ¡No te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida!- cerro la puerta fuertemente en la cara del ojinegro

-Temari…por favor, déjame explicarte

-¡no!, fui una tonta al haber venido aquí, realmente pensé que….-rompió en un llanto, no quería decirle lo que sentía ella por él, ni tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante el

Shikamaru no soporto más la situación y empujo fuertemente la puerta, entrando así a la estancia de la joven

-¿pero qué demonios?- dijo Temari completamente roja de ira- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Temari por favor escúchame, solo un momento- pedía shikamaru

-¡ya te dije que no y no sigas insistiendo, o sino!….

-¿o sino que?, que más me podría pasar, hería a la mujer que amo, si te hace sentir mejor hazme lo que quieras, desquítate conmigo por lo que hice, ¿si eso te hace sentir mejor has lo que más da ya?, pero por favor no te vayas, me moriría si te vas por mi culpa- dijo shikamaru arrodillado frente a ella

-…-

Temari no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de verdad se veía arrepentido, y correspondía al amor que ella le tenía,

-…- shikamaru solo la observaba en silencio, esperando el momento en que empezara a golpearlo, cerró los ojos cuando vio que ella se dirigía a él, esperando el momento en que se sentiría el fuerte golpe, pero este nunca llego, en lugar de un golpe, sintió los finos labios de la kunoichi en su mejilla, seguido de un fuerte abrazo, no comprendía, porque no lo había golpeado, porque ese cambio de actitud tan bipolar, _"pero qué demonios Temari acaso tu…"_, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz tierna de ella

-shikamaru, yo…..yo también te amo, por eso vine a konoha, quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo que yo

-entonces porque tu….

-no fue pensado eso, el apareció de la nada, cuando me dirigía hacia contigo- dijo Temari adivinando la pregunta de él. Shikamaru se sonrojo por la declaración de ella, realmente ella siempre quiso estar con él, pero el idiota de Daimaru se metió cuando menos debía y arruino todo

-sabes….-dijo Temari captando la atención del estratega-…realmente me alegre al saber que estabas celoso de que bailara con él…-dijo con una sonrisa abierta y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-…pero jamás pensé que llegara al extremo de besarme, pero tú le diste una paliza a ese baka- volvió a besarlo, sin interrupción, ahora el beso era más apasionado, tenía amor, y respeto, no querían separase, pero fue shikamaru el que tomo la iniciativa de la acción, sin eso terminaría en un impulso carnal

-Temari, por ti, haría lo que fuera, eres muy importante para mí, no me quiero separar de ti jamás….- se sonrojo ante lo último dicho, parecía más una insinuación que una declaración

El cielo se ilumino, por las luces del año nuevo, se acercaron ambos a la ventana a apreciar el acontecimiento, shikamaru tenía una mano posada en la cintura de Temari en señal de abraso y su barbilla apoyada ligeramente en la cabeza de ella, así contemplaron los fuegos artificiales, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse de el

**Fin del flashback**

-y así fue como comenzamos nuestro noviazgo shimaru

-eso, fue algo masoquista por parte tuya ¿no crees?

-posiblemente, pero era la persona a la que amaba, no importaba como pero quería estar con ella siempre

Shikamaru se dirigió a la cocina, ya había llegado la hora de cenar, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que darle de cenar a su nieto. Busco en la alacena y en el refrigerador

-Shimaru baja a cenar

-hai, hai

-niñito maleducado, un hai es suficiente

Cenaron rápidamente, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante la comida, era un silencio grato, no sentían presión por hablar, shikamaru sintió un poco de curiosidad al recordar las palabras de su hijo el día que traja a su nieto a quedarse en casa

"mañana tiene que ir a la escuela y pasado pasara su abuela por el…así no tendrás pendientes por el"

-shimaru, ¿mañana vendrá tu abuela por ti, tienes ganas de irte con ella?-

-mmm, no abuelo quiero estar aquí contigo- dijo el pequeño dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Shikamaru solo se sorprendió, no pensó que su nieto quisiera en tan poco tiempo quedarse con él, y esa pequeña sonrisa que le daba le recordó un momento en su vida, donde tuvo la más grande felicidad del mundo, decidió contárselo a su nieto ya que este lo veía con cara de incógnita

Inicio de flashback

Shikamaru pensaba en cómo iba a pedirle la mano a Temari, llevaban dos años saliendo pero ya quería dar el siguiente paso un paso muy importante en la vida de todo ser humano, pero no sabía cómo, por primera vez su mente no le ayudaba en eso, bien sabía que no servía para cosas de mujeres o del amor, pero por lo menos no actuaba como un tonto en eso, pero esta vez era diferente, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para conseguir la mano de Temari, no por preocupación por su respuesta, sino por como actuarían sus hermanos

"vamos Nara tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo más sencillo" se repetía el pensamiento, quería sorprenderla, ya tenía una idea de cómo, pero no las agallas suficientes para encarar a sus hermanos, en esos momentos se hacía acreedor al prefijó del cobarde no. 1 de konoha

Caminaba en dirección a la torre de la hokage, antes de salir de la aldea tenía que pedir su autorización, realmente eso era bastante problemático.

Toco la puerta un par de veces

-pasa- se escuchó la voz de la hokage, quizás ya sabía quién era, o solamente no tenía otra contestación a los golpes en la puerta.

Shikamaru entro sin titubeos

-Tsunade-sama, pido permiso para salir rumbo la aldea de Suna-

- y a que se debe que quieras ir a Suna- ella la sabia que salía con Temari, pero hace pocos semanas se habían visto, ni que tuvieran tanta urgencia de verse….¿o quizás sí?

-tsk….Tsunade es algo personal…-se excusó el Nara

-bueno si no planeas decirme, no tienes permiso para salir- dijo Tsunade

-de acuerdo…de acuerdo, si no me queda de otra, como usted ya sabe Temari y yo llevamos dos años saliendo...-Tsunade lo observo atenta, ya sabía por dónde iba el tema, si Temari estaba involucrada era algo realmente importante para el-… planeaba ir a Suna a pedir la mano de Temari-termino diciendo shikamaru abochornado por su comentario

-¡heee!- grito fuertemente Tsunade

-se perfectamente que me escucho, no planeo repetirlo- estaba completamente rojo shikamaru y eso solo hacia reír a la hokage

-bien de acuerdo shikamaru, puedes salir cuando estés listo-

-gracias Tsunade- sama- diciendo esto desapareció tras una cortina de humo

.

.

.

Shikamaru se encontraba camino a Suna, aun no tenía cien por ciento la idea de cómo decirles a los hermanos de Temari la noticia, todo el camino pensó y pensó la manera menos problemática (para él).

El viaje a Suna fue corto, más de lo él se esperaba, sus miedos llegaron cuando se presentó en la entrada de Suna,

-¿Quién es usted?

-soy Nara Shikamaru, vengo de la aldea de la hoja, necesito hablar con el kazekage

El ninja lo condujo rápidamente a la torre de su kage, tenía por entendido que él era el novio de la hermana de kazekage y que de cierta forma, también le tenía que tener respeto a él, o le iría muy mal,

-kazekage-sama, shikamaru Nara está afuera, necesita hablar con usted dice que es urgente- dijo el ninja

-entonces, que esperas has lo pasar-

-hai-

El ninja salió de la habitación de Gaara, al poco rato entro shikamaru a la habitación, hizo una reverencia que molesto un poco a Gaara

-levántate Nara, no es necesario eso, somos amigos y después de todo eres el novio de Temari, hay confianza entre nosotros

Shikamaru se puso nervioso, por una parte sería más fácil decirle la noticia, por otro posiblemente estaría muerto por abusar de la confianza

-bien y dime a que has venido, Temari no está en la aldea-

-mmmm, eso sería aún más fácil…-dijo shikamaru, ganándose una mirada de enojo del joven pelirrojo-…necesito hablar con kankuro y contigo

-bien…bien, ahora viene kankuro- dijo Gaara, y se dirigió, fuera de la oficina con su secretaria para pedirle que fuera a buscarlo

Kankuro demoro un poco de tiempo, en eso momento shikamaru pensaba en cómo decírselos y se era buena idea eso, pro ya no había marcha atrás, todo eso lo noto Gaara, sabía que él tenía algo importante que decirles, pero no se imaginaba lo que él realmente les iba a decir

-bien Gaara ya estoy aquí…- dijo kankuro en una entrada triunfante -…. ¿qué haces aquí vago?

-bueno yo….he venido con la intención de pedirles la mano de Temari- "demonios, no tenía una forma más calmada de decírselos" se maldijo mentalmente por decirlo de golpe y no con más prudencia

-¡he!- dijeron ambos hermanos

-lo que pasa es que yo amo a Temari y quería tener su aprobación para pedir su mano-

-bueno por mi parte no hay problema, como te dije antes ya te considero parte de la familia, aunque seas un completo inútil, pero si Temari es feliz contigo no tengo porque negarme- dijo Gaara en un tono tranquilo

-por mi parte vago, pienso que ya te habías tardado…-dijo kankuro, haciendo que a shikamaru se la saliera el alma-…pero si le haces algún daño o no la cuidas, estarás muerto- dijo resaltando el "muerto"

Shikamaru solo trago saliva por lo último dicho por su futuro cuñado – ni pensar en hacerle algo malo, la amo demasiado como para pensar en ello, solo les pido un favor…- ambos hombres lo miraron con atención, aún tenía algo más que pedirles que la mano de su hermano, sí que era codicioso y descarado -…no le digan nada de esto a Temari, quiero que sea una sorpresa, yo se lo diré el día de la boda- ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos, pero si eso era lo que él quería le darían el placer de hacerse a su manera

-dos cosas shikamaru, ¿Cuándo planeas casarte y en dónde?- dijo Gaara

-respecto al cuándo, pienso que en un mes tendré todos los preparativos listos para la boda y en cuanto al donde, pensaba que en konoha estaría bien, así ella no sospecharía nada-

Los Sabaku No solo asintieron a la idea de su compañero, era todo lo que tenía que decirles a sus futuros cuñados, y ya que ya había terminado su "misión" tenía que regresar a konoha.

Se despido rápidamente de ellos, y volvió a recordarles su petición.

Temari llego Suna y lo primero en saber fue que su novio había estado en la aldea, impaciente por verlo corrió a la torre del kazekage, pero para su desgracia le informaron que tenía poco tiempo que shikamaru se había ido de la aldea de Suna, no entendía muy bien porque había ido y por más que pidió explicaciones sus hermanos se negaban a dárselas o le decían que eran asuntos de la hokage, pero eso solo la hacía querer saber más sobre dicho tema.

.

.

.

Shikamaru había llegado a konoha le informo a la hokage lo que había pasado

-muy bien shikamaru, al fin haces algo bueno en tu vida, pero ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a Temari?

- eso….aun no lo sé- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-si serás….

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grito shizune al entrar a la habitación-necesitamos su ayuda en el hospital es urgente-

-te has salvado Nara, pero tienes que pensar muy bien como decírselo-

-hai- y desapareció de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa a pedirle ayuda por primera vez a su madre

**Continuara…**

**bien aquí termina el quinto capitulo de esta historia**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
